


Chandelier

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hidden Talents, Keith Admits He's Not As Emo as Lance thinks, Lance has two moms, M/M, Oneshot, Singing, Use of Lyrics, everyone has a talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has the night off, so Lances gets the bright idea to hold a talent show.</p><p>"Keith didn’t like this. Exposing yourself to the judgement of your peers? No thanks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics used in this song. They belong to Sia and Katy Perry.

They were taking a well-deserved night off. No training, no missions. Just team Voltron relaxing and having fun. The castle was docked on the planet Volperus, uninhabited and safe from the Galra. So Hunk and Coran prepared some snacks, while Keith and Shiro made a semblance of a living room, gathering together an Altean couch. Lance and Pidge were fiddling with a holo projector, trying to see if they could download certain programs from their Earth technology. Once everything was in place and ready, Lance motioned for everyone to sit down on the makeshift couch.

    “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Voltron talent show!” Lance announced, flashing his signature grin.

    “Why are we doing this again?” Keith asked Shiro, an unamused expression resting on his face. He crossed his arms and sank into the beanbag like cushions.

    “Team bonding. Plus, we’re getting to know each other.” Shiro smiled.

    Keith didn’t like this. Exposing yourself to the judgement of your peers? No thanks.

    “Pidge, you’re up first.” Lance beckoned her forward.

    There was some enthusiastic applause from the couch audience, as Lance sat and Pidge brought herself to the center “stage”.

     “Well, as most of you probably don’t know, I dabbled in gymnastics before joining the Garrison.” With that she promptly dropped to the floor, and on her stomach. She bent one leg over her back, slowly moving it past her shoulder. Her ankle touched her ear.

     Coran and Allura audibly gasped. The other Paladins were impressed. Pidge did the same with her other leg, hold both feet near her ears for at least twenty seconds before releasing that pose and getting up from the floor.

    “Oh Pidge, you’ve got to show me how to do that!” Allura exclaimed, absolutely delighted. Pidge nodded, going back to her seat.

    “Hunk my man! You know what music you’re using?” Lance got up to control the holo projector, going through a list of Altean tracks.

    “Number four, please.” Hunk moved his feet into first position, waiting for Lance to start the music. Lance nodded, pressing the track on the holographic screen and running to his seat.

 _Lance_ _sure is enjoying this_ , Keith thought to himself.

     The music started out soft and slow, with what could only be described as space flute and space violin. The music echoed around the metal walls, and Hunk moved in rhythm, changing positions with each measure. He leapt gracefully across the floor, hardly making a sound as he landed. He raised himself on his toes and spun, not once, not twice, but three full times. When he finally stopped, the beat dropped, and Altean techno played. Hunk bent his knees and started twerking.

     “WHOOO, GO HUNK!” Lance shouted, smiling widely. Pidge pumped her fists against her chest in rhythm.

     Allura was astonished at how a body part could move like that. It was hypnotizing.

     This went on for another minute, and Hunk looked like he was having the time of his life. Lance kept whooping and cheering, and even Keith cracked a smile. The music stopped, and Hunk took a bow, as the others clapped.

     “I did not know humans were capable of moving like that.” Allura said.

     “Hey, my buddy Hunk may be built like a tank, but he’s graceful as a swan.” Lance stated matter-of-factly, patting Hunk on the back.

     “Awwwwww, thanks man!” Hunk blushed slightly.

     “Hey Lance,” Shiro spoke up. “Why don’t you go next?”                                                    

     _Oh, here we go._

     “Oh man, if you insist…” Lance got up from the couch and walked to the holo projector, pulling up the downloaded program. “So, for you guys, I’ll be singing “Chandelier” by Sia.”

     “Yes!” Pidge and Hunk exclaimed simultaneously.

     “Isn’t that a bit ambitious?” Keith wondered.

     “Shut your whore mouth Keith.” Lance replied.

     “Lance…” There was a warning tone in Shiro’s voice.

     “Lance was the best singer in the Garrison.” Pidge informed Keith.

     Yeah, we’ll see. He didn’t believe Lance was that capable.

     Lance smirked, turning on the Earth piano program Pidge managed to install. He played a few keys, his fingers pressing lightly against the screen. He started playing, and opened his mouth to sing.

     “ _Party girls don't get hurt can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down. I'm the one "for a good time call". Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell. I feel the love, feel the love._ ” Lance sang, his voice soft and low, almost hesitant.

     _Is he nervous?_ Keith wondered silently.

     “ _One, two, three one, two, three drink. One, two, three one, two, three drink. One, two, three one, two, three drink. Throw 'em back, till I lose count._ ” His voice was shaky and slightly off key.

     _Yeah, best singer in the Garrison my left-_

     “ ** _I'm_** _gonna swing from the chandelier, from the **chandeliiiier**_ _. **I'm** gonna live like tomorrow doesn't **exist**. Like it doesn't **exiiiiiist**. **I'm** gonna **fly** like a **bird** through the **night** , feel my **tears** as they_ **_dry_**. **I'm** _gonna **swing** from the **chandelier** , from the **chandeliiiiier**!_ ” Lance belted, hitting the high notes with ease.

      Keith’s jaw dropped. Holy _shit_.

      Lance was so immersed in singing that he didn’t see Keith’s picture perfect reaction.

      Everyone else did.

      Shiro nudged Keith, winking at him. Pidge and Hunk were smiling. Allura glanced at Keith, curious about his expression. Keith…

      Keith had the strangest urge to join him. The song had a pull, a familiarity. Lance sang it so beautifully. Keith shook his head. That was dumb. Why would he think that?

      “ _But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight.”_

       Keith felt himself humming along. It was purely involuntary. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Lance opened his eyes, looking for the source of the new sound. He locked onto Keith and grinned.

       “Hey Keith, come up here and sing with me.” Lance motioned him to come forward. For once his competitive nature wasn’t taking over. He was happy to see Keith participate.

       “What? No, I don’t sing.” Keith protested.

       “Get your mullet butt up here, Gerard Way.”

       “Gerard Way doesn’t have a mullet,” he muttered.

       Shiro rolled his eyes and pushed Keith out of his seat. Keith shot him a death glare, but Shiro was unfazed. Keith sighed and made his way to Lance.

       Lance smiled victoriously, before singing again.

       “ _Sun is up, I'm a mess. Gotta get out now, gotta run from this. Here comes the shame, here comes the shame._ ”

       Shame. Yeah that seemed right.

       Keith sucked in a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He could do this. They want wanted show, he’d give them a show.

       “ _One, two, three one, two, three drink. One, two, three one, two, three drink. One, two, three one, two, three drink. Throw 'em back, till I lose count.”_ Lance nodded to Keith, it was his turn now.

       Keith threw his head back and sang.

      “ ** _I'm_** _gonna swing from the chandelier, from the **chandeliiiier**_ _. **I'm** gonna live like tomorrow doesn't **exist**. Like it doesn't **exiiiiiist**. **I'm** gonna **fly** like a **bird** through the **night** , feel my **tears** as they_ **_dry_**. **I'm** _gonna **swing** from the **chandelier** , from the **chandeliiiiier**!_ ” Keith’s voice was lower but just as powerful, and he surprised himself. _I did it._

      “WOOOOOOO!” Hunk cheered, and Pidge pretended to faint.

      “ _But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight._ ” They sang together, Lance looked at Keith with admiration. He sounded amazing, he had to admit. He saw the real Keith up here with him. His hair flung back slightly with the motion of his head. His eyes, dark gray orbs, stared up at Lance past thick brows.

      Keith felt fantastic. He loved singing for them, letting all his inhibitions go for just a few moments. He didn’t sound too bad either. Lance looked so into it, playing the holo piano and grinning. This was fun. Lance ran a hand through his short brown hair, playing with only on hand for just a second. Keith caught his eye, and in an instant he saw her. It was only for a moment but in Lance’s dark blue eyes he saw her. He had to go.

      “ _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eye_ -” Lance saw Keith go quiet. “Keith?”

      “You sound great, Lance.” Keith said, before bounding out of the room.

      “Keith wait!” Lance called to him. But Keith was gone.

      “Allura, why don’t you go next?” Lance suggested, before leaving the room. He jogged through the hallways, searching for any sign of mullet boy.

      “I’m playing a G chord Keith! Gerard Way? Pete Wentz?” He rounded a corner. “Brendon Urie?”

      “Lance, I’m a Ryan Ross at best.” Keith sat, back against the wall.

      “Dude, what happened? Why’d you bail?”

      “Lance.” How could he explain this without sounding crazy? “I saw her.”

      “Saw who?” Lance sat beside him, concern filling his features.

      “My mother Lance! I saw her when I looked at you!” Keith cried out, burying his face in his knees.

      “Keith, buddy. Breathe.” Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith lifted his head, and breathed in, slow and slightly shaky. Lance offered him his hand.

      “Here, hold my hand.”

      “What? No Lance I-”

      “Just hold my hand.” Lance told him in a sing song voice.

      “Fine, but no more singing.” Keith held his hand, and kept breathing the way Lance told him to. His body relaxed, shoulders dropping.

      “Do you feel better? More grounded?” Lance studied him.

      “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

      “Now explain please.”

      Keith sighed. “When we were singing, I felt really good. When I caught your eye, for a split second, I saw my mom. I haven’t thought about her in… I don’t know how long. The song… She always told me to go off, see the world. That’s why I joined the Garrision.” He stared straight ahead, never breaking eye contact with the wall.

      “Well, when we get back to Earth, you can see her!”

      “Lance, she’s dead.”

      Keith felt Lance’s grip on his hand tighten. Keith finally looked at him. Lance’s expression fell, and he frowned.

      “I’m so sorry Keith,” said Lance softly.

      “It’s okay Lance. It was cancer. Nothing we could do about it.” Keith looked up to the ceiling. “So, who taught you how to play?”

      Lance was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but answered.

      “My moms. Well, one of them taught me piano and my other mom taught me about music and how to sing at the same time. It was hard, because I’m ADHD, and wasn’t that great at reading, but music just… made sense. Ya know?”

      Keith nodded. He knew that sometimes he was slow at social cues, but it didn’t bother him, because he knew what he was good at.

      “My moms would like you. You have a nice voice. Your hair is still outdated, though.” Lance teased, earning him a shove.

      “Thanks Lance.” Keith smiled.

      “You could always visit them with me. When we get back. I don’t mind sharing.”

      Keith laughed. “I appreciate that.”

      Lance smiled, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Keith spoke up again.

      “I don’t like all those emo bands you know.” Keith admitted.

      “Really? What do you like?”

      “Katy Perry?” He shrugged.

      Lance raised an eyebrow. “Wanna duet “Teenage Dream”?”

      Keith smirked. “Sure.”

      They got up, and walked back to the rest of the group. They still held hands, and Keith didn’t mind that one bit.

      “Hey, you guys ready for an encore?” Lance announced as they entered the room.

      “Heck yeah we are!” Hunk said. Pidge nodded in agreement. Shiro smiled. He’d ask Keith what happened later.

      Keith and Lance walked together to the holo projector. Keith looked out to their “audience”. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Coran.

       His family.

_"You make me feel like I’m livin’ a teenage dream.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> my tumblr is mr-mustache-penis.tumblr.com


End file.
